Hidden in the Shadows
by JMichellex
Summary: One year of Townsville being crime free, the puffs and ruffs finally create a truce. But just when they think there would be no more trouble, they're targets for assassination. These mysterious people have the skills along with knowledge to kill a super being, but the question is why do they want the six dead? And who are they? Read more as sparks fly when fighting for their lives.
1. Truce

**Title: **Hidden in the Shadows

**Pairing: **PPGxRRB

**Summary: **After a year of Townsville being crime free, the puffs and ruffs finally create a truce. But just when they think there would be no more trouble, they are targets for assassination. These mysterious people have the skills along with knowledge to kill a super being, but the question is why do they want the six dead? And who are they? Read more as this life-threatening story makes sparks fly between the two trios during a fight for their lives.

* * *

**Dedicated to: **Tori the Unforgettable Tiger

* * *

**Chapter One: Truce  
**

* * *

**~Blossom's P.O.V**

"We want a truce. No more fighting, just talking to each other like regular people."

I stared at him with a questioning look from across the diner's booth. I was slightly surprised that he, Brick Jojo, would recommend it. I directed my gaze towards my sisters. Buttercup didn't really seem to care about it, it's not like she and Butch fight that much anymore, but Bubbles looked happy, of course she would be. She is the one that invited us here with Boomer for a meal after school.

We were against it at first, but after being forced to talk to each other for awhile, we kind of got along.

I leaned back into the leather diner seat thinking. Guess a truce would be nice. It would be great to talk to the three since they are like us in many ways. Plus the useless and pathetic fights would stop which will give me peace. I gave a brief smile and held my hand out. "Deal."

His ruby red eyes widened in shock that I would agree so easily, but shook my hand nonetheless.

"This is great!" Bubbles squealed as a blue streak followed her when she left to hug Boomer. They were friends already it was just that only Buttercup and I had a difficult time seeing that we could talk to someone knowing that they weren't friends with us because of abilities and such. Hey I only acted rude to them, I wasn't a 'bitch' or snobby as some would say when it came to getting along with them.

"It would be nice to get along with someone that is just like me, Brick." I said grabbing my backpack. "BC and BB," They turned their attention automatically towards me, "Have fun." I left the small diner and began walking home. It was quite silent outside. The only sounds that could be heard was the chirping of the birds and the buzzing of the bees. The sun was already setting.

I suppose I could fly home, but it was calming to walk around the city that I once protected, forgetting the fact that I had a power restricting bracelet on me. It had been awhile, a year or so, since a major crime involving monsters or freakishly powerful villains had happened. All of a sudden my ears picked up on something. Someone was following me from a distance.

Turning around my unusual pink eyes began calculating for anyone near me. Next thing I knew was that a bullet was heading my way. I barely dodged that very bullet. "What the heck?" I muttered. Looking at the concrete wall it shot at, there was a black liquid oozing out of there. I heard the click of a gun, which meant they were out of bullets and needed to reload. Using that to my advantage I got the key out of my pocket and unlocked the bracelet granting me access to use my powers.

Two hundred meters away I noticed the hand with the silver weapon in hand and I used my laser vision to zap them. The person hissed dropping the gun.

"Blossy!" I snapped my head towards the muscular voice. Brick. He was waving his hand with a grin on his face while catching up to me on my way home.

"What?" Wait. Shoot! I turned to where the person was and zoomed off. No. No. No. They got away. They even had time to take the weapon with them! How? That was too fast for an average person!

"Blossom!" Brick shouted. I bluntly ignored him and tried searching for clues. After a few quick moments trying to search for evidence I gave up. The teenager clad in red and black zoomed to where I was as a red streak followed.

"Yeah Brick?" He gave me a questioning look, probably trying to figure out what had me anxious, "On my travel home it seems some madman was trying to cock a pesky bullet in my head. I was able to zap their hand, but when I went to talk to you they used that chance to run and disappeared. It was like they were air!" I exclaimed while fixing my auburn-colored hair back into a neat ponytail.

"Well I guess that person couldn't see that you were a puff. Plus a bullet would've bounced off of ya." He merely stated.

"No, they definitely knew I was a puff." I muttered. That black liquid. It was a chemical that I know all too well from my past. Antidote X. "Brick that liquid oozing out of the wall on the other side over there is known as Antidote X." I went back over there, unzipping my backpack, and brought out a cotton swab along with a small plastic bag. I would need a sample and try observing this in the lab when the professor goes off to his science convention later on.

"What the hell does that mean?" He asked. Oh yeah he doesn't know what antidote X is. I had forgotten about that. The expression on my face turned from one of worry to one that showed I was serious.

"Well Brick, it means someone is trying to kill me."


	2. Work With Me?

**Title: **Hidden in the Shadows

**Pairing: **PPGxRRB

**Recently:** The two trios finally stop fighting a lot and create a truce. Soon after during Blossom's travel home, she nearly avoids a serious injury or worse death. But what was aimed at her wasn't normal though. It was a gun loaded with a bullet full of Antidote X. Antidote X is the only known substance that can take away the powers of the six super beings. After the person's attempted failed murder Blossom finds that she is a target for assassination.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Work With Me?**

* * *

**~Normal P.O.V  
**

The two teens stared at each other for a second before they decided to walk home. The others caught up soon enough and the reds decided to keep it a secret.

"Oh my gosh! Blossom! Buttercup! Can you totally believe that one week of school has already past?" Bubbles squealed hugging onto Boomer's arm. She turned to her bubbly sister giving a slight nod as to say no, she couldn't believe it. Brick's gaze kept flickering back to Blossom unknowingly. Many thoughts were on his mind. Who would want to kill a puff? And how the hell did they get the supplies to try and do so?

"Yeah whatever Bubs," Buttercup muttered putting her dark raven locks into a ponytail.

"And to create a truce! What a great way to kick it on a Friday!" She continued. Her blonde pigtails bounced with every step she took. "Hey we can all go to the park this weekend! Professor has to go to some to so dumb long convention and I don't even know when he'll be back! He says it's for the greater good of humanity and-" Everyone else besides Boomer let their thoughts drift from there. The oldest puff was thinking of how she can use his absence and begin analyzing for anything possible to figure out who the criminal was and such. The greens though they just zoned out on purpose. They did not want to hear the preppy blonde talk for awhile since they knew eventually she would switch to talk about something girly.

When they reached their destination they looked at the door and saw a note taped to it. Buttercup ripped it off to read, "Dear..."

* * *

Dear Girls,

I'm sorry I left without saying goodbye it was just that my plane was beginning to leave. Don't worry though I shall be sending you guys a check for food and such for every week. I love you all. And keep the house in top shape, I trust you girls will not wreck anything there. Well hopefully you don't break the house again. Emergency numbers are on the fridge if you ever need me. Blossom, Buttercup, Bubbles, you girls know what to do. Wish me luck on this discovery!

Love,

Professor Utonium

* * *

"Well you know what that means Bubbles? That's right! Fast and Furious Marathon~!" Buttercup sung. She fist-pumped in the air and did a little dance.

"Buttercup! What about my barbeque idea?" The young one whined.

"We can have it here just no inviting anyone from school. You can invite them," She gestured to the boys with her peridot eyes calm, "But I swear Bubbles invite anyone else and you're dead."

"Blossom! Don't you see how unf-"

"You guys wanna come inside?" Blossom offered completely ignoring her sister. She agreed with Buttercup about inviting no one from school for several reasons. The three nodded their heads and she moved to the side making a gesture for them to enter.

"Hey Brick...I need to talk to you in the lab." Blossom whispered passing by him. He nodded and quickly followed her.

"Well Blossy~, now that you have me down here are we gonna talk about today?" Brick questioned removing his hat to run a hand through his messy dark auburn hair.

"Work with me?" His ruby red eyes flickered to hers.

"Why?"

"Brick I know we hardly got along back then, but this can be dangerous for all of us so I need someone like you to help me with the research on the Antidote X and whatnot...So please?" He had to admit that he had never seen Blossom that worried before. It was a short while before he gave in.

"Fine. I'll work with you...We should begin now. Put the sample into-" He got cut off when he felt the arms of Blossom embrace around his figure. This startled him a lot. After a quick second he hugged back and looked down. He saw her with a smile and a gleam in her pink spinel eyes.

"Thank you Brick." She whispered and stepped out of the hug.

"Yeah. No problem Blossom. Now let's get moving." They both nodded at each other with stern looks of determination and put on the white lab coats going straight to work. They put on the pairs of goggles glancing at the substance in front of them. They spent an hour working with the Antidote X before they called it quits for the day.

"We'll be getting results in a week or so since our lab equipment is sadly old," Blossom announced brushing her bangs away from her eyes to steal a glance at her counterpart, "Thank you for your help Brick. I really mean it this time. Ha! To believe all of this happened in one day. Oh gosh it seems that trouble will always follow my sisters and I no matter where we go. Would you like to stay for dinner?" She chuckled out loud, "Please do say yes it would be no problem and consider it like a huge thank you..." She randomly mumbled.

They looked at each other and he nodded yes with a slight grin, "Guess it would be nice to see what you'll be making me Pinkie."


End file.
